The objective is to develop a new procedure for simultaneously correcting errors in two census age distributions and intercensal registered births and deaths by age. Since information contained in these data sources is partially redundant, simultaneous analysis allows extraction of more information than procedures that correct census and vital registration data independently. The new procedure has application to the areas of census evaluation, analysis of incomplete vital registration data, and life table construction.